Recently, a broadcast service having high definition (HD) resolution (1280×1024 or 1920×1080) has been expanded in the country and all over the world. Today, many users have been familiar with high-resolution and high-quality images.
Therefore, many organizations have been attempted to develop next-generation image devices. In addition, as the interest in ultra high definition (UHD) having a resolution four times higher than that of HDTV next to HDTV has been increased, moving picture standardization organizations have recognized the necessity for a compression technology for a higher-resolution and higher-definition video.
In connection with this, the next-generation image devices have required a new standard capable of acquiring many advantages in terms of a frequency band or storage while maintaining the same image quality using compression efficiency higher than that of H.264/AVC used for HDTV, mobile phones, Blue-ray player.
A moving picture experts group (MPEG) and a video coding experts group (VCEG) commonly standard high efficiency video coding (HEVC) that is a next-generation video codec and are to code images including an UHD image with compression efficiency twice higher than that of H.264/AVC. The next-generation video codec (HEVC) is to provide the high-quality image at a frequency lower than the current even in HD and UHD image and a 3D broadcast and mobile communication network.
The HEVC was adopted to measure standard performance of the codec named as Test Model Under Consideration (TMuC) through a contribution of each organization after Joint Collaboration Team Video Coding (JCT-VC) conference is first held in April, 2010.
Meanwhile, various technologies have been adopted so as to increase the coding/decoding efficiency in the HEVC. How to process the information necessary for prediction/conversion/quantization, or the like, so as to perform coding of the current CU is problematic.